Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for managing enterprise data movement using a heuristic data movement detection engine.
Large organizations, such as financial institutions, may maintain a relatively great deal of enterprise information, which may be created, stored, and/or otherwise used in the course of business of such organizations. For example, a financial institution may maintain customer information (e.g., customer account information, customer preferences information), internal information (e.g., marketing information, strategy information, other types of confidential information), and/or various other types of information.
As more information is maintained and used electronically by an organization, its employees, and its customers, it may be increasingly important for the organization to ensure the safety and security of such information. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to provide authorized individuals with efficient, easy-to-use, and convenient access to enterprise information and allow such individuals to move, manipulate, and/or otherwise use the enterprise information, while also ensuring the security of the information and pursuing ever greater levels of security for the enterprise information.